When a mobile switching center is paging a mobile terminal (User Equipment, UE for short), the UE is performing another communication service, such as a call service (a calling party service or a called party service), a short message service (a mobile-originated short message service or a mobile-terminated short message service), an unstructured supplementary service data (Unstructured Supplementary Service Data, USSD for short) service, or a location based service (Location Based Services, LBS for short).
In the prior art, when the UE is performing another communication service, a radio resource (Radio Resource, RR for short) connection is being established or the RR connection is already established, and the UE no longer listens to a paging channel, causing a paging failure.